ibasketmanagerfandomcom-20200213-history
Starting Lineup
In this screen you can set the starting lineup of the team. For changes to take effect, you have to click the "save" button, that appears below the tactics screen. As you can see, the players are seperated into starting line-up, substitutes, and not called up. When playing a game, the players who are not called up will lose some of their morale. If the match is won, the the morale of the members and substitutes who have participated in game will increase, but will also fall if the team loses. If a player has a minor injuries, you can click on "infiltrate" and he will be able to play, but that increases the risk of greater injuries in upcoming games. PACK USER MANAGER: You have the option to enable or disable the automatic setup of your line-up. If the "automatic" button is in red, then it means that it is not enabled. If it is white, it means that it is activated. The starting five is one of the most important aspects before a match. On the right of the screen there is a small basketball court which conveniently shows the pictorial formation. You can select the minute that your players will play by clicking on the drop-down box directly above. According to minutes you want them to play, that will be updated in the column of total minutes on the right. On the bottom of the screen it shows in which quart you are managing the minutes! The list of players is divided into three parts, the first five players are the starting lineup that will play the game, the following seven are the substitutes (BENCH) that can play at any time during the game. Finally, the rest of the players will be designated as "Not called up ", will not travel with the team, and thusly may not participate in the game. Players greatly appreciate when they are given time out on the court, especially when they get to be a starter. Their attitude towards the manager will improve and they will be less likely to want to switch to another club. On the other hand if a player consistently sits on the bench he will lose confidence in the coach and the club and will not hesitate to switch teams when you are presented with an offer (by another manager). The line-up table shows the following data for each player: * Number * Name * Favored position * Mental Rating * Physical Rating * Defense Rating * Attack Rating * Morale * Energy * Form * Overall rating (this is greatly affected by the position in which he is placed) You can look in more detail the meaning of each rating on the player's profile screen. Try to match the player's position with his preferences and abilities. However, if you have no player who mainly plays in a position which appears in your formation, do not worry- you can place others who play similar positions without great consequences. It is crucial that your Starting Line-up maximizes the averages and talents of your players. Category:Screens